CAÍDA -ONESHOT (Editada)
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Dieron todo de sí para salvar a París, pero no fue suficiente. Errores ortográficos corregidos. Completa. Portada realizada por LadyDoptera en Wattpad. El arte es de Kimpalut en Tumbrl.


En la punta de la torre Eiffel una mujer de vestido morado reía sonoramente mientras sostenía del brazo dislocado a la súper heroína que no paraba de gritar por el dolor, quien intentaba con nulo éxito zafarse del agarre.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas; en el torso, en las piernas y en su cabeza. Huesos rotos que palpitaban mientras sus lágrimas eran derramadas, perdiendo sangre a cada segundo que era confundido con el tono rojo de su traje.

A escasos tres metros de distancia se encontraba un chico en traje negro en las mismas condiciones fatales que su compañera. Una pierna fracturada, el brazo derecho al rojo vivo y la quijada casi rota. Ladybug podía ver la sangre del chico derramándose por la estructura de tonalidad verdosa de la torre.

—Veamos si tu bichito puede volar —decía la villana mientras arrojaba a un lado el yo-yo de la azabache para después soltar a la chica a la nada, dejándola recorrer trecientos metros en caída libre.

—¡No! —El grito del rubio fue potente y sacando fuerza de donde ya no la había corrió la distancia que lo separaba de ella. Cuando posó su cuerpo en la pierna lastimada estuvo a punto de caer y gritar por el dolor, pero se obligó a continuar. No iba dejarla sola, no ahora.

Y salto.

Ella veía en su rostro la determinación. Él veía en su rostro el miedo.

Y como si la buena suerte de la chica fuera suficiente para contrarrestar la mala suerte del varón la alcanzó, a ciento cincuenta metros para su choque contra el pavimento; la tomo entre sus brazos, la escondió en su pecho y beso su frente.

—Perdón por no resolver este embrollo —soltó ella llorando.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Caemos juntos y ganamos juntos mi lady. Siempre.

No podían ignorar el hecho de que todo aquello era culpa de ambos, se habían confiado demasiado.

Ladybug abrazo el cuello de Chat Noir con el brazo que no estaba herido, el chico sonrió ante la caricia femenina mientras su corazón latía eufóricamente mientras su pecho se oprimía ante el inminente fin. Después de todo había sido él el primero en quedarse sin su arma.

Los cuerpos de ambos chocaron contra la plancha de concreto produciendo un sonido seco y aunque el de ojos verde manzana había intentado proteger a la chica del impacto ella también se había llevado buena parte del daño. Sus cuerpos habían quedado separados, siendo unidos solamente por sus manos entrelazadas; con apenas la suficiente fuerza como para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sus transformaciones desaparecieron sin que ningún pitido fuera emitido, dejando ver ambos cuerpos desganados del par de adolescentes que protegían a París y que habían perdido.

Sus kwamis cayeron rendidos a su lado, los ahora civiles se sonrieron al reconocerse.

—Me alegra que seas tú —dijeron al mismo tiempo, con un hilo de voz al momento que el olor de la sangre se colaba por sus narices.

Adrien apretó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la mano femenina, la chica respondió el gesto como último acto de cariño a la persona que más quería en el mundo.  
Si tan solo se hubieran enterado antes; se habrían confesado, tenido citas, compartido abrazos y miles de besos... pero el hubiera no existe y ahora aquellos sueños solo podían existir en sus pensamientos en solo unos segundos.

Quisieron decirse un "te amo", pero las palabras no surgieron de sus labios. Los corazones habían dejado de latir, El aire había dejado de llegar a los pulmones. Los ojos perdieron su brillo y el agarre de sus manos se aflojo, pero sin separar sus dedos entrelazados.

La mujer de vestido morado bajo flotando hasta donde los cuerpos inertes se encontraban, con una sonrisa divertida por lograr su cometido.  
—Oh, ¡Que tiernos! —Y sin más tomó los prodigios de los chicos que habían dado su vida para proteger la bella París, que ahora caería en la perdición a manos de Hawk Moth.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
